Charmed meets Harry & Demigods
by charmedboixx
Summary: what would happen if the next generation Halliwell's meet Harry potter and the demigods, lets find out... there will be big shocks in store for the halliwell family, They are related to both Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Read on to find out how they are related.
1. Chapter 1: Charmed Characters

If the charmed characters seem familiar in this fan fiction its because the writer also wrote Hogwarts goes charmed. It's just I've done a different fan fiction. the charmed characters I own are Alana, Dean, Parker, Jasmine, Phillip, Jackson, Tomas, Aurora, Joey Ashleigh, Esmeralda, Marko and Luca.

_**Piper's family & Partners.**_

**Piper Grace- Rachel Halliwell-Wyatt.** 55 years old, wife to Leo Wyatt and sister to Prue (dead), Phoebe and Paige. Mother to Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Owns Halliwell's restaurant as well as the nightclubs P3 and P4. A charmed witch with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Shredding, Telepathy, Aquakinesis, Energy blast. As a witch Piper can also cast spells, create potions, scrying, mediumship and advanced combat.

**Leo Wyatt**- Is a 55 year old mortal who used to be a white lighter/ elder/ avatar. Married to Piper Halliwell and is father to Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Works as headmaster of magic school.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-** is a 27 year old witch/white lighter hybrid. Wyatt works as a doctor at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. He is dating Alana Nicolai a gypsy. He is an enchanted one with the rest of his cousins. His powers include projection, force field, telekinesis, combustion, conjuration, thought projection, orbing, healing, sensing, photo kinesis, language speak, Remote orbing, spell casting, potion making, scrying, mediumship, advanced combat. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4. He can also wield Excalibur.

**Alana Morgan Nicolai-Ross-** is 25 years old and is a witch/gypsy hybrid. She is the first daughter and first child of Eva Nicolai & Maxwell Ross. She is a barmaid/waitress at P3 and is doing a beauty course at college she has the powers of Divination, mediumship, optical thermodynamics, palm reading, tassology, crystal gazing, tarot reading, liquification, sleep induction, water teleportation and Aquakinesis. She has 1 sister and 2 brothers. She is dating Wyatt Halliwell.

**Christopher perry-Angel Halliwell-** is a 26 year old Witch/Elder hybrid. Chris works as a Chef at Halliwell's Restaurant. Chris is engaged to Bianca Nixon who is a phoenix witch. He is an enchanted one with the rest of his cousins. His powers include Teleportation Manipulation, Telekinesis, Force field, fire balls, strangulation, Conjuration, Crushing, telepathy, orbing, sensing, photo kinesis, language speak, telekinetic orbing, Electrokinesis, spell casting, potion making, scrying, mediumship, advanced combat. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4.

**Bianca Lynn Nixon -** is a 31 year old Phoenix witch. She works as assistant manager at Halliwells and is engaged to Chris Halliwell. As a witch she can cast spells, brew potions and Scry. Her powers include Shimmering, Apportation, energy balls, conjuration, power stripping, Agility, Reconstituation.

**Melinda-Francesca-Prudence Halliwell-** is a 24 year old witch. She is studying fashion at Fashion College in San Francisco. She works part time at a clothing store. She is engaged to the witch Dean Preston III. Her powers include Astral projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Inhibition, Energy blast, petrification, pyrokinesis, telepathy, cryokinesis and Shredding. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4.

**Dean Michael Preston III** - is 25 years old , he is a witch but Melinda doesn't know that. He is a cop. His powers include Conjuration, Premonition, Super Strength, Shrinking, Blinking, Tactile Hypnosis and Technopathy. He is engaged to Melinda Halliwell. He is best friends with Wyatt, Chris, Henry Junior and Parker. He looks out for the whole family and they think of him as another member of their large family.

_**Phoebe's Family and Partners**_

**Phoebe Helena-Charlotte Halliwell-Hart -** Phoebe is 53 years old, and is the younger sister to Piper Halliwell and older sister to Paige. She works for the Bay mirror newspaper as an advice columnist 'Ask Phoebe'. she has also wrote 2 best selling novels. Phoebe's powers include Premonitions, Astral premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Fire-throwing, Remote beaming, Sparkling, Telepathy and Conjuration. As a witch she can cast spells, brew potions and scry. She is married to the cupid Coop and is mother to Prudence, Penelope and Parker. Phoebe is also mother to Patrick who is the son from her first marriage. Is joint owner of P3 and P4 with Piper and Paige.

**Coop Hart-** is married to Phoebe Halliwell and is a cupid. He is over 200 year old but looks 50. He has one son and two daughters and also has a stepson Patrick from his wife's first marriage. He has the powers of beaming, Remote beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Telekinesis, immortality, self healing, holograms, Projection, Time Travel, Suggestion, Temporal stasis, unblocking, Body insertion and Soul Absorption.

**Prudence (Ladybug) Rome- Piper Halliwell-Hart**, - Prue is the eldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop. she is a witch/Cupid Hybrid. She is nicknamed Ladybug. She is 22 years old and is at San Francisco university studying Fashion, Journalism and Cheerleading. Prue's powers include Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, telekinesis, telepathy, Pyrokinesis, flaming, Aquakinesis, water teleportation, shape shifting, beaming, remote beaming, holograms, immortality, self healing, sensing, telepathic suggestion, is fluent in French, charm speaking, relational manipulation, projection and mind transference. She is single. She can cast spells, brew potions, scry, see ghosts, curse and summon. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4.

**Penelope Phaith-Elise Halliwell-Hart,** - she is the youngest daughter of Phoebe and Coop, she is the older sister of Parker. She is 20 years old, she is at Stanford university studying maths, English, Spanish, Law, German and Sports Science and is also a waitress. She is dating matt Hargreaves, a mortal she met on her maths course. She can cast spells, brew potions, Scry, see ghosts, curse and summon. Penny's powers include Molecular immobilization, Molecular Acceleration, Enhanced Intuition, Empathy, Empathic Manipulation, Power Manipulation, Phasing, Projective Phasing & Air walking, Telepathy, Projection, beaming, remote beaming, immortality, self healing, sensing, time travel, Soul absorption and is fluent in French. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4.

**Matt Hargreaves**- is a 21 year old mortal and the boyfriend of Penelope Halliwell. He doesn't know about Penelope's magical powers.

**Parker Warren-Paris-Victor Halliwell-Hart**,- is the youngest son of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. he is a witch/cupid hybrid just like his sisters. Parker's powers are telekinesis, Astral projection, Premonitions, Levitation/flight, Empathy, Telepathy, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Invisibility, Force fields, hyper speed, Elemental Generation, conjuration, shape shifting, Elemental teleportation, beaming, sensing, fluent in French, Self healing, immortality, holograms, Telepathic suggestion, Heart blasts. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4. Is gay, finds out he has a one year old son called Paris. he is seeing Derek Hunter Wilson.

**Paris Cooper Essex Halliwell-Hart** is the 1 year old son of Parker Halliwell-Hart. He is the spitting image of his dad. He is a witch/cupid and demon hybrid. His powers include telekinesis, Levitation, Telepathy, Invisibilty, Hyper speed, Projection, Fire throwing, Beaming, sensing, self healing, immortality, holograms, heart blasts, shimmering, super strength, fire balls, possesion, x-ray vision and sonic scream.

**Patrick-Benjamin-Coleridge Turner-Halliwell** - is the oldest son of Phoebe Halliwell and the only son of Cole Turner. He is the half brother of Kyra, Penny and Parker Halliwell and the stepson of Cooper Hart. He is 28 years old and is demon/witch hybrid. His powers are premonitions, telekinesis, levitation, sensing, mediumship, suggestion, intangibility, invisibility, shimmer flame, conjuration, fire balls, fire throwing, advanced fire throwing, telepathy, super strength and possession. He is a lawyer and is married to Jasmine Alexandra McIntyre. He has a 14 year old son Phillip. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4.

**Jasmine Alexandra McIntyr**e is a human, married to Patrick Turner-Halliwell. She has a son Phillip . She knows about Patrick and Philip and the Halliwell Family. She is ok about magic but does tend to worry about her son. She works as a beautician.

**Phillip Coleridge Turner-Halliwell** is a Witch/demon hybrid, he is 14 year old and the son of Patrick Halliwell and Jasmine McIntyre. His powers are shimmer-flame, telepathy, super strength, fireballs, invisibility, telekinesis and Electrokinesis. He is single and loves his family, especially his cousin Paris. He is a freshman in high school and is studying Maths, English, Biology, Gym, French, Greek, Spanish, Lacrosse and Latin.

_**Paige's Family and Partners.**_

**Paige Laura-Rosa Matthews-Mitchell -Halliwell** is 51 years old. She is a witch/white lighter is married to Henry Mitchell and is the mother to Pandora, Peyton and Henry Junior. She has the powers of Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, sensing, x-ray vision, Telekinesis, Conjuring the elements and Orb-Shield. She works as a social worker\Whitelighter.

**Henry Mitchell** is married to Paige Matthews and is a mortal parole officer and police officer on some cases. He is the father to Pandora, Peyton and Henry Junior.

**Pandora Helen Katrina Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell**,- is the artsy one of the family. She is the eldest daughter of Paige and Henry and the eldest twin sister of Peyton. Pandora studies Art, Theatre, Maths and music at San Jose University. Her powers are Molecular Deceleration, Precognition, Molecular Destabilization, Cryokinesis, Astral projection, Aquakinesis, Deflection, X-ray vision, telepathy, fire throwing, Orbing, sensing, cloaking, healing, Orb-shield, remote Orbing and language speak. She is 23 years old. She is a witch-white lighter/human hybrid. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4.

**Peyton-Patricia-Tamara Mitchell Matthews-Halliwell,** - she is the youngest daughter to Paige and Henry and the younger twin sister of Pandora. She is 23 years old. She is a witch-white lighter/human hybrid. Peyton is studying music at San Francisco university and is also in her own band 'the purple gate. Her powers are Retrocognition, Astral premonition, Molecular Acceleration, Advanced Telekinesis, Voice Echo, voice manipulation, Pyrokinesis, telepathy, acid secretion, Orbing, sensing, cloaking, healing, Orb-shield, remote Orbing and language speak. She is dating Jackson Edward wood and the mom to Tomas Mark-Edward Wood. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4.

**Jackson Edward Wood**- is a Cupid/human hybrid and the boyfriend of Peyton Mitchell-Matthews-Halliwell. As a cupid Jackson has the powers of beaming, Remote beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Telekinesis, immortality, self healing, holograms, Projection, Time Travel, Suggestion, Temporal stasis, unblocking, Body insertion and Soul Absorption. He is 22 years old. He has a son Tomas with Peyton.

**Tomas Mark-Edward- Wood-Mitchell-Matthews-Halliwell**. He is a witch/white lighter/cupid hybrid. He is the son of Peyton Mitchell-Matthews-Halliwell &Jackson Edward wood. His powers so far include Advanced Telekinesis, Voice Echo, voice manipulation, Pyrokinesis, telepathy, immortality, self healing, holograms and Projection. He is 6.

**Henry Mark Hank Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell,**- is the only son of Paige and Henry . Best friend is his cousin Parker. He has 2 older sisters. he is a witch-white lighter/human. Henry is 18 years old. He is constantly partying. He is a student studying Maths, English, Biology, Gym, French, Greek, Spanish, Lacrosse and Latin. and a sales assistant at a sports shop. His powers are telekinesis, self preservation, molecular inhibition, molecular acceleration, levitation, astral echo, conjuration, Cryokinesis, psychokinesis, super strength, fire breath, healing, Orbing, telekinetic orbing, combustive Orbing, hovering, immortality, language speak, Photokinesis, self healing, sensing and remote Orbing. Is dating Aurora Leanna cross. Has also got a 10% share in both P3 and P4.

**Aurora Liana cross** is a human and is dating Henry Mitchell-Matthews-Halliwell Junior. She is 19 years old. She has just found out she is pregnant with henry's baby. She studies Maths, English, Biology, French, Greek and drama.

**Mark Hank Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell-Cross.** Is the unborn son of Henry Halliwell and Aurora cross, His powers will be telekinesis, Cryokinesis , astral echo, conjuration, fire breath, healing, orbing, hovering, language speak, photo kinesis and sensing.

**_Friends of the Halliwell Family._**

**Billie Jenkins-Michaels** is a friend of the charmed ones and is a witch. She is married to Tyler Michaels and has a daughter Ashleigh and a son Joey. She has the powers of Telekinesis, Projection, Glistening, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis.

**Tyler Michaels** is a friend of the charmed ones and is a firstarter. He is married to Billie Jenkins and has a daughter Ashleigh and a son Joey. He has the sole power of Pyrokinesis or control over fire.

**Joey Karl Tyler Jenkins-Michaels** is the best friend of Henry Matthews Mitchell. He is the son of Billie Jenkins and Tyler Michaels. He has the powers of Pyrokinesis, Technopathy, Cryokinesis, telekinesis, glistening and telepathy. He is 18 years old. He is the older brother to Ashleigh.

**Ashleigh Christy Helen Jenkins-Michaels** is the best friend of Parker Halliwell-Hart and Luca Nicolai. She is the daughter of Billie Jenkins and Tyler Michaels. She has the powers of Pyrokinesis, projection, telepathy, blinking, advanced telekinesis and an Energy Whip. She is 16 years old and younger sister to Joey.

**Derek-Hunter Wilson,-** Derek is 28 years old and is a human/manticore demon. he is best friends of the halliwell family, and hangs out with Wyatt, Chris, Henry and parker. he looks out for Henry and Parker as they are younger than everyone else. He goes down to the underworld with the Halliwell family and vanquishes demons/warlocks and other evil alongside them. His powers include Elasticity, hyper speed, shape shifting, shimmering, sonic scream, super strength, Adjusting, enhanced senses, high resistance, immortality and sensing. is gay, but no one knows, he is seeing Parker Halliwell Hart

**Esmeralda- Francesca-Tina Nicolai-Ross** is the daughter to Eva Nicolai & Maxwell Ross. She is 22 years old and is a witch/gypsy hybrid. She is a sand Gypsy/witch meaning she can control and conjure sand. Her powers include Divination, mediumship, optical thermodynamics, palm reading, tassology, crystal gazing, tarot reading, Knowledge Absorption, Electrokinesis, Lightning teleportation, Laser Bolts, Levitation, sand Teleportation, Astral Replacement: and Sand Manipulation she has a sister and 2 brothers. As she is a witch she can also cast spells, brew potions and scry.

**Marko Tomas Nicolai -Ross-** is the 20 year old son and first born male Gypsy/witch hybrid born to the Eva Nicolai Maxwell Ross. Marko is best friends with Penny Halliwell who is the daughter to Phoebe Halliwell who is one of Eva's friends. Marko's powers include Divination, mediumship, optical thermodynamics, palm reading, tassology, crystal gazing, tarot reading, Dream leaping, Deflection, Energy blast, Nature Enhancement and Blinking.

**Luca Andre Stefan Nicolai-Ross** is a 16 year old son and male Gypsy/witch hybrid born to Eva Nicolai Maxwell-Ross. Luca is best friends with Parker Halliwell who is son to Phoebe Halliwell who is one of Eva's friends. His power's include Divination, mediumship, optical thermodynamics, palm reading, tassology, crystal gazing, tarot reading, telekinesis, astral projection, ash teleportation, Cloning, Force blasts, Fear Amplication and Luring.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry potter characters

**Harry Potter** is a Wizard and is best friends to Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and the other Weasleys, he attends fifth year at hogwarts. His Parents are dead but he lives with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley Dursley. He finds out he has an Aunt Sally, cousin Percy and a whole new distant family.

**Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasle**y is a witch from the wizarding world, is the seventh child born to Molly and Arthur Weasley. is a fourth year at hogwarts.

**Ronald Billius Weasley** is a wizard from the wizarding world and is harry's best friend. He is the sixth child and youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. he is in his fifth year at hogwarts.

**Hermione Jean Granger** is a witch from the wizarding world. She is the only child and only daughter to muggle dentists Mr/Dr Alistair Michael and Mrs/Dr Jean Heather Granger, she is in her fifth year at Hogwarts

**Arthur Weasley** is a wizard from the wizarding world and is the father of Bill, Charlie, Percy Ignatius, Fred, George, Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly. He works for the ministry of magic.

**Molly Weasley** is a witch from the wizarding world and is the mother of Bill, Charlie, Percy Ignatius, Fred, George, Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly.

**Bill Weasley-** son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Works for Gringotts Bank.

**Charlie Weasley**- son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Works in Romania with dragons.

**Percy Weasley-** Son of molly and Arthur Weasley. Works for the ministry.

**Fred Weasley-** Son of molly and Arthur Weasley. is a seventh year at hogwarts.

**George Weasley-**Son of molly and Arthur Weasley. is a seventh year at hogwarts.

**Blaise Zambini-** a slytherin sixth year

**Draco Malfoy-**son of Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy. is a slytherin fifth year.


	3. Chapter 3:Hogwarts staff

Teachers and what they teach

**Professor Dumbledore** Headmaster of Hogwarts

**Professor Minerva Mcgonagall** Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration professor also head of Gryffindor house

**Professor Rubeus Hagrid** One of the Care of magical creatures professors as well as being keeper of keys and groundskeeper of Hogwarts.

**Professor Filius Flitwick** Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house

**Professor Pomana Sprout** -Herbology professor and head of hufflepuff house

**professor Professor Binns** History of magic or history of all magic

**Professor Delories Umbridge** - ministry for magic worker and DADA professor

**Professor Severus Snape** Head of Slytherin house and potions master

**Professor Benjamin Turner** Demonology Professor for all years

**Professor Bianca Nixon** Advanced Combat professor for years 5-7

**Professor Christopher Perry** Advanced Combat professor for years 1-4

**Professor Wyatt Matthew -** Wiccan and Wandless magic Professor for years 5-7

**Professor Billie Jenkins Michaels** - Wiccan and Wandless magic Professor for years 1-4

**Professor Aurora Sinesta** Astronomy Professor

**Professor Sybil Trelawne**y Divination professor

**Professor Firenze** Sometimes Divination Professor

**Mr Filch** Caretaker

**Mrs Norris** Mr Filch's cat acts as a helper

**Madam Pomfrey** Nurse

**Madam Pince - is the scary ** Librarian

**House Elves** Kitchen staff


	4. Chapter 4: Percy Jackson

I have created Rex

_**Percy's family and partners**_

**Percy Jackson - Perseus "Percy" Jackson** is a Greek demigod, a son of Poseidon, god of the seas, and Sally Jackson. Percy is dating Annabeth Chase. Percy's disabilities' and traits are that he has ADHD and is Dyslexic, Limited Clairvoyance, Fighting Skills, Above Average Strength, Empathy link, His Demigod powers include Water-Induced Abilities, Hydrokinesis, Healing, Water Propulsion, Underwater breathing, Water Immunity, Water Solidification, Sailing skills, Communication, Aerokinesis, Aerokinesis, cryokinesis, Electrokinesis and heat resistance. Percy has two magical creatures, they are Blackjack who is a Pegasus and Mrs. O'Leary who is a hellhound. his best friends are Grover Underwood, Tyson, Annabeth chase(his girlfriend), Thalia Grace, Rex, Aden, Elvira and Nico Di Angelo. He has two half brothers Tyson and Rex.

**Sally Jackson -** is the mortal (Witch) mother of demigod Percy Jackson. She is currently married to Paul Blofis. She was married to Gabe Ugliono until he got turned into stone when he opened the fridge in the apartment and came face-to-face with Medusa . Sally is a very kind, understanding, and passionate woman. She has a rebellious streak, and a gift of seeing through the Mist. Sally would like to be a writer. is the sister of Lily and Petunia Evans. Niece of Victor Bennett.

**Gabe Ugliono-** is the first husband of Sally Jackson and is the first stepfather to Percy Jackson, he is human. He is disrespectful, abusive and cruel. Gabe was killed in Sally's flat when he went to the fridge to get a beer and came face-to-face with the head of Medusa, who woke up and turned him into stone.

**Paul Blofis**- he is the second husband of Sally Jackson and is the second stepfather to Percy Jackson, he is human. Paul met sally at a college when sally was attending a writing course. Paul is an English teacher at Goode High school. Paul is a very honest, just man who is very genuine and is polite to everybody.

**Poseidon, god of the seas** - is the Greek god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and other water bodies. He is the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea, as well as one of the Big Three. Poseidon has six sons and they are Triton, Rex, Percy Jackson, Chrysaor, Pegasus and Tyson, they are all half brothers. he is immortal. he has green eyes and black hair. Poseidon is overall a benevolent god even though he shares many characteristics with Zeus including pride, stubbornness, and being temperamental. Poseidon loves and cares for his children and watches over them more than most of the other gods actively giving them advice, and aiding them indirectly. Poseidon has a more caring and overall human personality, which Percy inherited many traits from. His personality is being calm and slow to anger unlike Zeus. Poseidon also has a very particular sense of humour, sometimes making it hard to tell if he is joking or not. Sally Jackson describes him to be "handsome, tall, powerful yet gentle. Poseidon's abilities include Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis and Geokinesis.

**Tyson-** is a Cyclops, a son of Poseidon, and Percy Jackson's half brother. He is the current general of the Cyclopes army. He cares a great deal about his friends and is willing to risk his life for them if necessary. He shows a strong love for pegasi and hippocampi, though the former are nervous around him and is very protective of Annabeth in particular. Tyson is smarter than he appears and can also be clumsy at times. Tyson's abilities include Super strength, Voice manipulation, enhanced senses, talk underwater, breathe underwater.

**Rex-** he is the son of Poseidon, greek god of the sea's, and a witch. Rex is half brother to Percy Jackson and Tyson. As the son of Poseidon Rex's abilities include Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis and Geokinesis. As a son of a witch Rex has Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis and Blinking. He is 18 years old, he is from the Los Angeles area.

**Annabeth Chase**- is a Greek demigod daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. Also, she is the girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, met Athena, the goddess of wisdom, war, and handicrafts, while he was studying history at Harvard. Athena helped him get through his studies and,consequently, they fell in love. She has a Stepmother Sansei Chase and two paternal half brothers Matthew and Bobby Chase. she also has a maternal half brother Malcolm. Annabeth also has a dozen maternal half siblings. Annabeth loves architecture. Annabeth can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. Like Percy she has ADHD, Dyslexia and fighting skills. her abilities include divine wisdom, Strategy and Battle Skill.

**Nico di Angelo** is a Greek demigod son of Hades and mortal Maria di Angelo. He is also the younger brother of the late Bianca di Angelo and the half brother of Hazel Levesque. He is known in the Underworld as the "Ghost King" Nico can be extremely dangerous as he is a son of the Big Three. He is very unpredictable, and due to his sister's death can be somewhat mentally unstable. He has a short temper, just like Percy and Thalia. he is said to have black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy), olive skin, dark eyes, and wears mostly black clothing. Nico has his mother's eyes, but it has the wild glint of a madman in them, just like his father. Nico's abilities are that he has ADHD, dyslexia, fighting skills. his demigod abilities include Geokinesis, Necromancy, Sensitivity to Death, Life Aura, Umbrakinesis, Shadow Travel, Induced Fear and a Death Trance. He has a stepmother called Persephone. Has a half brother Aden and a half sister Elvira


	5. Chapter 5: Baker High

In this story there will be gay characters and kissing so if you are homophobic please don't read on.

Chapter 1: Baker High

(Third person POV)

It's 10:00am on a November Monday morning and 16 year old Parker Halliwell-Hart runs down the corridor to the washroom. He gets in and once in there he checks each of the cubicles to make sure no one is in there and when he realises that the coast is clear he Beams out and back home to his house where he collects his athame and beams down to the underworld to vanquish a few demons, before he starts his lesson at 10:45. You see Parker Halliwell-Hart is not a normal boy, he is a second generation charmed one, this means he is a witch with powers beyond any normal witch. He is also a Cupid. 40 minutes later Parker returns and goes to his Drama class.

(Parker POV)

I had just had an hour's lesson of Spanish and was leaving the class when I got a Telepathic call from my boyfriend Derek. He told me there was a couple of demons that needed vanquishing. I realised that I had to go to the underworld. You see I'm a witch/cupid hybrid. I was born to one of the most powerful witches ever and a powerful cupid. My boyfriend Derek is a Manticore demon/Human Hybrid. I quickly run to the washrooms and once I'm there I check every cubicle and I beam out. I arrive in the underworld and find my boyfriend in a Cave fighting four demons. One throws a fire ball at Derek, it sends him flying into the wall. I throw a heart blast which vanquishes the demon. I say " how dare you do that to my boyfriend". I then vanquish the other three demon's and I help Derek to his feet. "You ok baby" I ask him, he replies "yeah my darling I'm fine." We kiss and I then arrive back to school. I head to my Drama class. I see my best friend and fellow witch Ashleigh and I go over and chat to her, I say to her "hey Ash u ok hon." she replies "yeah I'm fine Parker, is it ok if we still meet up tonight just we gotta talk I need to tell you something Parker babes." I tell her "yeah sure we meeting at the restaurant or you coming back to mine at the end of school". Just as Ash is about to reply the teacher walks in " Mr Halliwell-Hart the principle would like to see you in his office, right now please." I ask "what but miss why what have I done." I walk out the class and go to the principle's office. I arrive and knock on the door.

(Principle's point of view)

I hear a knock on my door and I say "come in". Mr Halliwell-Hart walks in. I say to him " Parker sit down please. It has come to my attention that thing's have been happening when your near I mean there was the incident where you were the only one seen in the classroom where the bin was set on fire and the glass windows shattered , you were the only one present when the pipes burst in the toilets and also the small matter of sleeping with a teacher as well as having the teacher beaten up. I'm sorry Mr Halliwell-Hart you are too be expelled starting from now." he replies "but sir I didn't sleep with a teacher, what teacher am I supposed to have slept with, it wasn't my fault that the windows shattered I already told you that a tree branch shattered the windows." I'm sure I would remember sleeping with a teacher sir". I say "the teacher is Mr Lawson. He has said you came on to him, and then when he dumped you, you had him beaten up." He tells me "you wont hear the last of this, I'm innocent, he deserved to be beaten up after what he did." He then walks out the principle's office

(Parker's POV)

After hearing I'm being expelled I head back to the classroom so I can pick up my stuff. I grab my bag and I head to Mr Lawson's class I burst in I scream "YOU EVIL LITTLE SOD, YOU DESERVED BEING BEATEN UP AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU WERE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T GET KILLED. I'VE JUST BEEN EXPELLED BECAUSE OF YOU. WATCH YOUR BACK SIR." he says "Right class back to your textbooks and you get the hell out of my classroom" I walk out and using my telekinesis power his shoe laces tie magically together without him or anyone else knowing, he starts too move and he falls on to the floor. I get in my Car and drive home. I throw my school bag to the ground and meditate on my bed and levitate up to the ceiling, just levitating high up in the air my blonde hair with blue streak touching to ceiling.

(Derek's POV)

I'm at my work which is a bar that I own called Park Hunters when I get a call from my boyfriend's best friend who is the only one who knows. She ringing to tell me that Parker has been expelled from school. I sense Parker and I shimmer to the Halliwell-Hart manor into his room. I see him levitating near the ceiling and I cough loudly, he falls on to his bed, I see that he has been crying. I say to him "Parker huni Ash told me you been expelled what for babe." he replies "I been expelled because of you, Wyatt, Chris and Henry beating up Mr Lawson, he told the principle that I had been having sex with him and also that I had him beaten up…also been expelled because of the millions of demons I've had too vanquish." I go to him and comfort him, I hug him and kiss him. I tell him "babe it's ok you will find a new school and I can not believe he would do something like that, he is in the wrong, the git." we kiss again and we cuddle and fall asleep. I'm asleep with Parker's head resting against my naked torso." We awake to screaming and shouting. (wonder who is screaming and shouting)

(Phoebe's POV)

I walk into my manor that I share with my husband Coop and our son Parker (the girls have moved out). I've just received a phone call from our son's principle and he told me Parker has been expelled. I walk into Parker's room and I scream " Oh My God, What the hell is going on here, GET UP" I see on the bed Parker with his head resting against our family friend Derek's naked torso. They both get up and we go downstairs to the lounge. Not long after we go down, the whole family arrive in flashes of pink, shimmering and Orbing. Wyatt sees Derek and says "oh hey man you are here early, I thought we were meeting at my flat not my cousins house." Chris looks shocked. (he and Ash knew). I say to Wyatt "oh no dear nephew, our 28 year old family friend here has obviously been seeing your 16 year old gay cousin. I just walked into them both asleep with Parker's head resting on Derek's chest" Wyatt runs to Derek and screams "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I CANT BELIEVE IT, ITS WRONG YOU'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE HE WAS BORN, YOUR LIKE A FAMILY MEMBER TO US ALL."

(Parker POV)

I shout "Wyatt stop, don't you dare hurt Derek, if you do I will kill you myself Cuz, yeah me and Derek are together, we love each other" my mom says "but Parker it's wrong, your only 16, there's a 12 year age gap between you both." I snap and scream " YOU HYPOCRITE, HOW DARE YOU SPROUT THAT RUBBISH, YOUR WITH A 200 YEAR OLD CUPID FOR GODS SAKE, AND AUNT PIPER IS WITH UNCLE LEO WHO IS ABOUT 80 OR 90 YEARS OLD SO DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ON AGE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN US, NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME I'M GOING TO BED NOW GOODNIGHT". I then walk up to bed leaving the rest of my family with shocked looks on their faces. About 2 hours later my mom walks in and apologies about kicking off and that she is sorry about flying off the handle. She says "look son I know what you are saying about me and your dad so yeah it's ok that you and Derek can date." I smile and tell her "thank you so much mom I really appreciate it." she leaves and I go to sleep and I have a long restless dream. In it I see a one year old baby boy locked in a cage down in the underworld. the strange thing is the baby has the same blonde hair as me as well as the sparkling light blue eyes


	6. Chapter 6: explaining the dream

(Phoebe POV)

I wake up in the morning around 8am and I make some breakfast for me and Parker. Coop has already gone to his work already, he is my little matchmaker. I make some pancakes and fruit. I also make some decaf coffee. About 10 or 20 minutes later In walks my darling son dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink shirt, god should have realised he would be gay I mean lets face it, he has two sisters, 3 female cousins and 2 aunts and me as his mom LOL, but he looks like I used to when I'm hung-over. I say "good morning son, are you ok and ready for a long day at the bay mirror. I've sorted it so you can work there while we sort you out a new school. Did you sleep well."

(Parker POV)

I grab a cup of coffee and reply to my mom "yeah I'm ok just was woken up around 4am, I had a strange weird dream, hey mom when I was a year old did I ever get kidnapped and held hostage in the underworld at all. She says "no not at all dear, when you were a year old you were looked after protectively by your family due to you being the youngest member of the charmed ones, why do you ask anyway Parker." I mention "huh nothing mom just wondered, so is it ok if at lunch I can go see Derek at his bar." she tells me "yes Parker, you can go oh and invite him to the house for a meal with me and your dad, don't worry your sisters and brother won't be there." I finish my breakfast and we go to the bay mirror.

(Danny the 19 year old reporter POV)

Oh goodie I just been told by Elise that Phoebe the advice columnist is bringing her son Parker into work. Great (sarcastically) he will be working with me as my assistant, wonder what he is like, probably a book reading geeky nerd (no offence meant). In walks Phoebe and a young lad wow he looks like a god. doesn't look like a nerd at all. They walk over to my desk and Phoebe says "hi Danny this is my son Parker, Parker this is Danny the young reporter you will be helping." he smiles and shakes my hand. I reply "don't worry Mrs Halliwell-Hart he will be well looked after, If you don't mind Parker can you pop down and get me a coffee with milk and sugar, and buy yourself something to drink as well." Phoebe goes to her office and he runs down to the star bucks on the corner and gets the order and comes back up with it. I take my coffee and add my milk & the sugar, I drink it and I see him looking at my desk. I say "it's ok Parker mate I have to go to a meeting this morning, so if you just want to search the internet you can" I leave him there.

(Parker POV)

So Danny said I could search the net, I wanted to see what my dream is about. I go on the net and type in dreams and meanings into Google. Nothing comes up matching my dream. I just sit on face book for a bit until Danny comes back at lunchtime. I go to meet Derek at the bar/club and I say "babe I erm I had a dream last night but I'm not sure if it was a dream, I think it was a premonition. At first I thought it was me but I don't understand. Basically in my dream there was a one year old baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like me. he was trapped in a magical cage in the underworld. I thought at first it was me trapped in it but apparently I wasn't kidnapped." Derek looks and says "babe maybe you should go down see if you can find out, look I'll go ask demons what is going on ok babe". he shimmers out and 10 minutes later he comes up. I ask "hey baby what did you find out, did they tell you about the baby."

(Derek POV)

God how am I going to tell Parker he has a kid. This kid, no wonder he looks familiar to him. Damn demons. I tell Parker " baby I need you to sit down, I have something to tell you.. This isn't easy for me to tell you but the baby you seen in your premonition is actually your baby, Parker he is your son sweetie. He is part witch, part cupid and part demon, they keep him locked up because he is powerful and he is only using witch powers." Parker starts to cry, and he asks " you mean I have a son, I have a son oh my god baby I'm a daddy, oh my god I know how it happened. Derek a year ago I was kidnapped by a female demon, remember Nixa, I remember being kidnapped by her and then knocked me out. She must have done something to get my sperm." he just beams out without telling me where he is going.

(Parker POV)

I Beam out and arrive in the underworld, I sense for my baby and I find him in a Cage in a cave in the north east of the underworld. He starts Crying but it's a high pitched sonic scream, calling the rest of the demons. He then looks at me and I hear him in my head say "daddy help me, please help me daddy." four demons shimmer in, I throw heart blasts and electricity at them vanquishing them. Then Nixa shimmers in she says "You I should have known, meet your son. Looks just like you doesn't he but the stupid thing is just using witch powers and not demonic powers" I just blow her up after hearing enough. I cast a spell on the cage which glows then the door pops open and I take him in my arms and I beam out with him.

(Derek POV)

I'm waiting for Parker to get back and I set about working on getting the bar clean when there's a pink light revealing my boyfriend. I say "hey sexy your back, is everything ok" I then notice he has a baby in his arms. I blurt out " oh my god Parker, is that your baby, oh Hun he is beautiful looks just like you." he nods at me. Just then Abigail my barmaid walks in. she says "hey boss, hey Parker aaawww who is little mr cutie." he replies "he is my son, I need to leave now bye, oh erm Derek my mom and dad would like you to come for tea tonight babe." I nod and Parker and the baby leave.

(Parker POV)

I take the little boy and go to the hospital where they do a DNA test which confirms I'm his father. The doctor checks him over and I then take him to the bay mirror. I see Danny and ask "hey danny is my mom in her office or is she out." he tells me "no she is in the office." I walk in with my son. I say "MOM I need to tell you something. This is my son Paris Cooper Essex Halliwell-Hart. I've just found out about him, here is the proof he is mine." I hand her the DNA test and she looks at it, she faints.

(Phoebe POV)

I wake up a few minutes later Oh My God did that really just happen. did my son just tell me he is a dad to a baby boy, oh my god I'm a grandmother. I say "oh god Parker how did that happen, I thought you were gay, how can you have a child." he laughs "mom I am gay and I never told you, a year ago I was kidnapped from school by a demon who knocked me out, she must have gotten some sperm from me and now a year on here is my son. Oh and I'm keeping him. Mom he maybe part demon but he is also part witch and part cupid and he has only been using witch powers oh and they kept him locked up in a cage oh and Derek is coming." I just nod and I say "son why don't you take him and go shopping, buy some clothes and toys and then go to cupid's temple and tell your dad, oh my lord Parker is this what your dream was." he says "yeah mom I had a premonition of him in my sleep" I then walk out with Parker and his little boy.

(Parker POV)

I go shopping and buy a cot, buggy, diapers, toys, baby bath and clothes. I pay for them all which comes to $1,590. I then arrange for them all to be delivered for later today except the buggy. I put him in the buggy and then walk out the shop, I go to an alley and beam to cupid's temple. I then tell my dad "hey dad this is your grandson Paris… I have just found out I have a son."

(Coop POV)

I say to Parker "OH MY CUPID'S you have a son, wait I'm a grandfather oh wow that's so cool but how." Parker tells me "Dad I never told you, but 9 months ago I was kidnapped from school by a demon who knocked me out, she must have gotten some sperm from me and now a year on here is my son. I had a premonition last night and I went to find him today." We head home about five minutes later.

Back at the manor, all the babies stuff has just arrived and my mom walks in and Derek comes in half an hour later. We have tea and then I put the baby to bed and I go to sleep myself with Derek curled up on the spare bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Revealing information

Chapter 3: revealing about yourself.

(Parker POV)

Its now been a few months since Paris came to live with me and my parents. He loves us, he loves seeing my mom when she comes in from work. So far Paris has used Telekinesis & his Projection power, that was good NOT. It started out a nice normal day until my Aunt Piper was holding him and he projected a snake from the TV screen into the house. They were screaming and I made it vanish. Or I tried to but it came back with an extra head which hissed at me and went for me, just as I was staring at two snake heads the whole thing vanished into thin air. My son had saved me. Just then my mom, Dad, Prue, Penny, Patrick, Philip, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are sat down talking when grandpa Victor tells us about his family.

(Victor POV)

I think to myself "it's time to tell them, they need to know magic runs in my family as well as Patty's but not as they do magic." my youngest grandson Parker looks at me funny he says out loud " hey Grandpa what do you mean magic runs in the Bennett side of the family, and how do you do magic if it's not like how we do it." I cough and then realise that my entire family are telepathic and my grandson is the youngest so his telepathy isn't well used like the others are. I reply "ok Piper, Phoebe, kid's It's about time you learnt who the Bennett's are. I'm a good wizard from England, I have 3 nieces, they have a boy each. I use a wand. Two of my nieces are wand working witches but one of them isn't. Lily died alongside her husband, they have a son Harry, same age as Parker, well Harry is 16 at the end of July. Harry went too stay at Lily's sister Petunia's who doesn't have magic. The other witch sister is called Sally Jackson and her son is called Percy Jackson, Petunia, her husband, son and Harry live in London, England.. Harry attends the school I went too called Hogwarts. Sally and Percy live in New York, America. So Petunia, lily and Sally are your cousins Piper and Phoebe."

(Parker POV)

I say "Wow really that's screwed up gramps, how come you haven't told us all this ages ago." my mom and Aunt piper look like they want too punch something.. All of a sudden the chandelier lights explode. I scream "OH MY GOD AUNT PIPER, OR MELINDA KEEP YOUR POWER SANE PLEASE WATCH OUT. I COULD HAVE BEEN HURT BY THAT EXPLOSION " me, aunt piper and Melinda start laughing in fact the whole family start laughing. Grandpa Victor says "Phoebe dear I've been invited by my niece Petunia to go but I cant make it so why don't you and Parker go." I jump up and say "yeah mom can we, please say yes, me, you, Paris and Aunt Piper." she says " I'm sorry dad, Parker but I am really busy with the book and the Column." Aunt Piper replies "yeah sorry I'm busy with the club and the restaurant" I look disappointed and my mom tells me "ok, ok if there is someone too meet you on the other side then you and Paris can go". Grandpa victor goes and rings his niece Petunia and tell her I'm coming with my son in a few days.

Meanwhile in New York.

(Sally's POV)

I think to myself "I have to tell Percy and my husband Paul, who I am. I have spoken to my Uncle Victor In San Francisco and he is telling my Cousins Piper and Phoebe right now. Bless Percy he will be shocked to find out about a whole new family. Gosh I wonder how he will feel with being a Wizard as well as a Demigod, son of Poseidon." I shout "Paul, Percy can you come to the kitchen I have something to tell you about myself"

(Paul POV)

"I wonder what sally wanted to tell me and Percy, god I handled Percy being a demigod ok so I wonder if it will be anything like that" .I think too myself. I put on my shorts and a top and I head to the kitchen, Percy is already there, I sit next to them both and sally pulls some long stick thing out of her pocket. I ask her "Sal sweetie what's that, hun whats so important about a stick".

(Percy POV)  
"OH my God my mom just pulled out a wand what is she trying to say here, is she a wand wielder, oh my god does she know I found it when I was younger. God I found so many different things like there was a broom, books and a photo album with my mom and two women, and three men. oh she's looking at me strangely, I better pay attention" .

(Sally POV)

"Percy knows so I'll just have too tell him, here goes." I think to myself. I say dead fast "I'mawitchwithmagicalpowerswhichmeansyouaretoPercy ." they just stare at me I repeat myself slowly " I am a witch with magical powers which means as well as being a demigod you are a wizard. Another thing is you have family. Two sets of family. The first is my sister Petunia who is married to Vernon and they have a son Dudley….they also have taken in my other sister Lily's son Harry so you have an aunt and uncle and two cousins. They are the people in the picture. The other side of the family is my uncle Victor who is a wizard, he lives in San Francisco. He married a Wicca witch and had three daughter's, one died but the other two met their half sister by the mom's second relationship. one of the sisters have three children while the other one has four children." Percy says "oh right cool, so I'm even more powerful mom that's so cool." we just laugh. I say to Percy "son my sister has invited me, you and Paul over to London, we leave in 4 hours"

Meanwhile in London

(Petunia POV)

I look at Vernon and realise it's time to tell my son and that abnormal boy about the rest of the family before they arrive. I've just received email from my sister Sally that she is bringing her husband and her 16 year old son Percy ha what kind of name is Percy. I've also just spoken to my uncle and he says a boy about 15, the same age as my dudders is coming and he is bringing his one year old son, god lord 1 year old at 15. I say "Dudley, Harry come here please". they come walking in. "Dudley Darling, You I have something too tell you about the Evan's side of the family, I have another sister, she is called Sally Jackson and she has a son about your age. Then I also have an uncle who lives in a different part of America to my sister, his grandson is coming with his baby. My sister, her husband, her son and a cousin of her son's from his dad's side of the family, will arrive in 12 hours, my uncle's grandson arrives in 2days.

Back in New York

(Sally POV)

Me, Percy, Nico and Paul get a taxi to the airport and board a plane too London Heathrow. Yeah I know what you all thinking about Zeus letting Percy and Nico fly, I spoke to Poseidon and Hades and they managed to persuade Zeus to let the boys fly. The look on Nico and Percy's faces though it's like they are about to have a heat attack, the look of shock on their faces is so funny. They grip the arm rests of the plane seats all the way too London. As soon as we get in to Heathrow Airport the boys kiss the floor. Me and Paul just Laugh, we grab our luggage and walk to the exits, I find Petunia and her Husband waiting for us. I hug my sister and we then leave and head to their house.

Back in San Francisco

(Parker POV)

I go pack my clothes and accessories and also Paris's clothes and I then put him to bed and go to sleep and then I have a dream I attend Hogwarts school, I wake up at 9am and I realise that it's not just a dream, I had a premonition in my sleep.


End file.
